Drabbles
by The Yuggster
Summary: Written for the July Teitho contest. Includes a fifth drabble that was written but not entered. My very first Lord of the Rings fanfiction.
1. Corrections

Title: Drabbles

Author: Yuggster

Rating: T, just to be safe

Notes: Posted here especially for Silivren Tinu, because she said she liked them. These were written for the July Teitho contest (Drabbles) and are my first venture into fanfiction (unless you count that awful poem on the worldofmi website). The Teitho drabble contest had a limit of 300 words, so some of these go over the usual drabble limit.

* * *

Drabble One: Corrections

_(AN: This was inspired by the "Servo/Sirveaux" bit from the MST3K version of _Hamlet)

"So I poured over the text…"

"You mean 'pored'."

"Um…right. I _pored_ over the text but was to late…"

"_Too_ late."

"…_too_ late to find the answer to are problem..."

"Our. _Our_ problem."

"…o_ur_ problem, though I'd never thought the men would steel the pages…"

"Steal."

"…_steal_ the pages with the antidote. Legolas was too week…"

"Weak."

"Fine. Legolas was too _weak_ to continue, but I swore I'd see him threw…"

"Don't you mean 'through'?"

"Yes…I swore I'd see him _through._ The poison was taking it's toll…"

"_Its_ toll, Aragorn. Don't you remember anything about common grammar?"

"…taking _its_ toll and I didn't know how to heel Legolas…"

"Heal."

"…_heal_ Legolas, but I refused to except defeat…"

"Accept."

"…_accept_ defeat. Then I remembered you're advice about poisons..."

"_Your_ advice."

Aragorn stared at his father and shook his head. "No, Ada, it was your advice."

Elrond clapped one hand to his forehead with a groan. "The race of Men is doomed."


	2. Fall Not for Me

Drabble Two: Fall Not for Me

"NO!"

The word tore from my throat as I saw you fall.

Stubborn, foolish elf.

My life is not worth yours.

You are an elf, I am merely a man.

You are destined to live forever while I will pass into shadow.

Why?

Why must you always throw yourself into danger for me?

The enemy presses their attack, but I refuse to yield an inch to them, fighting to defend myself and avenge you.

When they are at last destroyed, I turn to find you.

"Legolas?"

My voice is tight with fear.

You lie as though dead, golden hair tangled and bloody.

I kneel beside your body, praying to the Valar that you still live.

Your eyes snap open as I feel for your pulse, their pain-filled gaze brimming with something akin to triumph.

You have saved me, yet again.

The arrow is embedded in your shoulder…merely inches from piercing your heart.

Though mine would have shattered had you fallen.

"Legolas."

Now my voice is filled with reproach. Half-relieved, half-angered I cut away the bloodied scraps of your tunic.

"Estel?"

That infuriating quirk of your eyebrow…as though this were merely an everyday occurrence for you.

Which, despite my best efforts, it is.

"You should not have done that."

I am filled with remorse and guilt—why should you take an arrow meant for me?

You grab my arm, sudden ferocity in your gaze.

"I would die for you any day."

Your words are filled with conviction, your allegiance to me unshakable.

But I cannot allow what almost happened.

"Fall not for me, my friend."

My whisper can barely be heard above my turmoil, but it is your reply that shatters me.

"If not for you, then whom?"


	3. New Perspective

Drabble Three: New Perspective

"Well," Legolas turned to his companion as the dust settled, "this is new."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn grinned. "We've seen plenty of caves before."

"But not all of them have caved in."

"Most of them have," the ranger reminded his elven friend. "In fact, I think every cave you've ever entered has caved in…save that cave your father calls a palace."

"My father's palace is not a cave!" Legolas argued.

"Oh, pardon me. It's merely a subterranean palace built into the side of a mountain."

"Aragorn…"

"Legolas?

"It's not a cave."

Aragorn snickered to himself. "Whatever you say."

The elf sighed, studying the pile of rocks that now blocked the entry to the cave. "I still say this has never happened before."

"_I_ still say we've seen more cave-ins than any other two beings combined…except maybe dwarves."

"Yes, but how many times have we been on the outside of the cave-in?" Legolas asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement.

Aragorn had to think for a moment. "Three times?" he guessed.

"Four," the elf corrected. "However, this one is even more unique."

"Ah, of course," Aragorn grinned, leaning against one of the boulders.

"After all," Legolas continued, "it isn't every day that _both_ of our fathers are trapped in a cave while the you and I escape unscathed."


	4. Allegiance

Drabble Four: Allegiance

"You shouldn't have done that."

Do you still not understand?

I did what I knew was right.

"Stupid, crazy Elf."

I can hear the concern behind the bitterness of your harsh words, though you try to hide it.

"My life is not worth yours, Legolas."

Again you argue the value of an immortal life over that of a mortal.

Do you still not understand?

The value of your life is not the length of your days but what you do in it.

And you have done enough already that your life is of great value to me.

"Hold still."

You begin stitching the wound, and I pretend I cannot feel your fingers shaking.

"I have said that I would die for you."

"I would not ask you to."

I am not surprised by your curtness. I know by now it is merely a sign of your lingering guilt.

"I would not ask you to die for _me_."

I know what you aren't saying.

"Do you still not understand?"

You seem startled by my quiet question.

"Understand what?"

"I would not die for the Heir of Isildur."

I give a faint smile as the confusion on your face deepens.

"But for my friend and brother I would gladly lay down my life."

You look away, and I highly suspect you're trying to hide your tears.

Foolish, stubborn human.

"How did I ever deserve your allegiance."

How can you still not understand?

"You were Estel…_mellon nîn_."


	5. Urshnag the UrukHai

AN: This was actually written for the same Teitho contest as the other drabbles, but I removed it before I entered the contest because I wasn't sure it followed the character rules.

* * *

Drabble Five: Urshnâg the Uruk-Hai

_(AN: at the end of _Fellowship_ one of the "dead" Uruk-Hai lifts his head as Aragorn runs past him. This is his story.)_

Urshnâg was a very brave Uruk when it came to most things. However, psychotic rangers set on slaying him weren't most things…neither were men of Gondor who could still stand up after being shot with several arrows. Urshnâg was startled when he found himself stabbed in the side. So startled, in fact, that he fainted right there on the battlefield.

_At least_, Urshnâg thought, _They'll think I'm dead_. And they did. He lay there for what seemed like hours. Finally the fighting stopped and he raised his head to see what was going on, only to have the ranger come thundering past him. Urshnâg quickly resumed playing dead…it seemed the safest thing to do.

Finally, the man, elf, and dwarf finished taking care of their fallen companion. Urshnâg was a bit sad about this. He _had_ been looking forward to a bit of man flesh awfully, but supposed he could live without it in exchange for his life. As the three odd companions suddenly sprinted away, Urshnâg got up to his feet and brushed his armor off. He tried to decide what to do next. He could follow the man, elf, and dwarf and likely get killed like his fellow Uruk-Hai…he could go back to Saruman and likely get killed for his failure…he could go to Mordor and likely get killed by Sauron for possibly no particular reason at all…or he could head toward the mountains and finally open that nice little gift shop in Moria he'd been thinking about. The final plan seemed like the best, so Urshnâg the Uruk-Hai began his journey toward Moria.

He was slaughtered by Lothlorien archers a few days later. Oh well.


End file.
